


Karasuno's Number Nine

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: To be blunt, Hinata was just... pretty.OR Kageyama is in love with Hinata and everyone knows it except for Hinata himself. Of course.





	Karasuno's Number Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [about_30_ninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/about_30_ninjas/gifts).



> Dedicated to @about_30_ninjas for this awesome idea! They're so cute, I love writing fluff! Thank you so much! Let me know if you would like me to write anything else. I'd love to make it happen! :) I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, I'm sorry for the length. I know it's quite short, I apologize.
> 
> There are typos, please excuse this!!! I'll edit this work eventually.

His eyes followed Hinata yet again, and everyone in the room noticed. His eyes studied the curve of his back as the ginger jumped high, calves stretching as he left the ground and his hair flying up just a little bit so that his sweaty forehead was partially visible, and man, would Kageyama _kill_ to brush his hand over Hinata's bangs. Those fluffy, orange hairs that tickled over his forehead and became wet when Hinata worked hard. Kageyama licked his lips, wishing for just a moment that he could let his fingers dance over Hinata's forehead to make room for a sweet kiss that he would leave there.

Kageyama shuddered at the thought. None of his teammate's knew what that shudder meant, but they had an inkling. It was fairly obvious to any outsider to plainly see that Kageyama's eyes were always, _always_ on their fearless number ten. But Hinata would never see it, for when he flawlessly received a ball or aced his spikes and looked to Karasuno's number nine for praise, the taller boy would look away and act as though he hadn't seen his actions at all.

But, _oh_ , Kageyama had seen. How could he look away? To be blunt, Hinata was just... pretty. Especially when he was smiling up at the setter and blinking at him through gorgeously long eyelashes. Hinata's smile was the reason that Kageyama wanted to wake up everyday, for, as much as Kageyama loved volleyball, he loved Hinata much more.

Although, Kageyama had not yet convinced himself of this fact. He didn't love _Hinata_ , he'd tell himself, he loved the volleyball that he'd play _with_ the fiery middle blocker. However, overtime, it would become quite clear that _no_ , Kageyama didn't just love playing volleyball with Hinata; he was in love with _him_.

But Kageyama didn't want to admit this, no matter how many times the back of his mind screamed the truth at him. He knew deep down what his true feelings are, but he decided to stomp on them and pretend they didn't exist. He didn't want to think about Hinata as a person. Hinata was just essential to winning, and that was that. Kageyama wouldn't let himself believe that Hinata was one of the greatest middle blockers he'd ever seen, or that he was always searching for the boy outside of practice, or how he always walked a little slower when they walked home together just so that he could see him for a bit longer.

But when Kageyama laid in bed every night and dreamed that the pillow clutched tightly in his arms was actually Hinata, he knew he could avoid the truth no longer.

But how to tell him? How could he possibly tell Hinata his true feelings? What if the other boy rejected his advances and decided that he preferred Sugawara as a setter over him? What if Hinata didn't want to eat lunch with him anymore, or want to walk home with him? Or, even worse, what if Hinata no longer wanted to be his teammate and abandoned him just as his team had done in middle school? Kageyama wouldn't be able to handle that. 

So, instead, the setter decided to lock his feelings up tight in his heart and told himself to be satisfied with being Hinata's friend and _only_ his friend.

Yet, it was so painfully obvious what Kageyama's feelings were to seemingly everyone else but the redhead himself, because now there they were in practice, and Kageyama had been stuck in a five minute daze as he watched Hinata talk to Nishinoya. Kageyama stood there, water bottle clutched in his hands tight as he jealously watched Noya place a hand on Hinata's back and hold it there, because, oh, how he longed to be the one touching Hinata.

But Hinata wasn't even stopping him. In fact, he was smiling at the somewhat shorter boy, leaning in to listen close to what the older boy was saying. Kageyama felt something drop in the pit of his stomach, and he wondered if it was a piece of his heart.

"Hinata's cool, huh?"

Kageyama felt his soul jump from his skin, goosebumps forming everywhere his hands could touch as he whipped around, looking at who had just crept up behind him.

"C-Captain--"

"He's cool, right?" repeated Daichi, "His spikes are crazily skilled..."

Kageyama shook his head from side-to-side, shaking his head clear. "He's a dumbass," he finished grouchily and Daichi sighed a little, although his grin never left his face.

"You two seem awfully close..."

Kageyama froze at the words, heart stopping for a moment. 

Daichi continued, "Everyone can see that Hinata is closest to you, more than anyone else."

The setter's eyes widened. "He... he is?"

"Sure," Daichi comforted. He knew exactly what Kageyama was thinking, knew that he was feeling down because Hinata seemed so comfortable with everyone. So, to reassure Kageyama, he mentioned something else that put Kageyama's heart at ease. "It seems that whenever he's talking to anyone else, he's always going on about you."

Kageyama's heart began to beat rapidly, "He does?!"

"Yep," continued Daichi, crossing his arms, "He's always asking where you are, or if that person has talked to you recently. He's always talking about you, Kageyama."

Kageyama's heart melted a little. Hinata always talked about him?

"I... I see..."

"Kageyama," said Daichi, and he lowered his voice so that just the setter could hear, "Could... I mean, you don't have to tell me, okay? But... could it be that... you've got a crush on Hinata?"

If there was any color to Kageyama's cheeks, it was gone now. He flushed white, as though he had the face of a ghost, and said nothing. In the time he took to decide how to deny Daichi's question, the older man began to smile knowingly at his silence.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "Your secret is safe with me."

***

To: Sugawara, Asahi, and 7 others

_Guys, our thoughts are confirmed. Kageyama totally has a crush on Hinata._

Daichi had just opened his phone and sent a text in the group chat, which, of course, did not involve their dynamic duo.

From: Nishinoya

_Yawn. What else is new?_

From: Sugawara

_Awwwww how sweet!_

To: Sugawara, Asahi, and 7 others

_Yep. But I promised Kageyama I wouldn't tell, so let's keep this on the down low._

From: Tanaka

_Whaaaaa? Our captain has broken his promise!_

To: Sugawara, Asahi, and 7 others

_Quiet, Tanaka, or you've got twenty extra push-ups tomorrow!_

From: Tanaka

_okay, okay, damn._

From: Tsukishima

_Why the hell am I in this group chat?_

From: Yamaguchi

_Well? what's the plan, guys?_

From: Sugawara

_Yeah! What's the plan, captain??_

Daichi stared down at his phone, confused.

To: Sugawara, Asahi, and 7 others

_Plan?_

From: Sugawara

_Well, duh! I want them to be happy! What can we do to get Kageyama to confess?_

To: Sugawara, Asahi, and 7 others

_Suga, I don't think it's any of our business to meddle into his love life. He'll confess when he is ready._

From: Sugawara

_Shut up, Daichi. What's the plan, guys?_

Normally, Daichi would've snapped at anyone who dared told him to quit speaking, but this was Sugawara, and there was no way he was going to snap at him.

From: Yamaguchi

_Someone's gotta see if Hinata likes him back!_

From: Nishinoya

_Say no more._

From: Tanaka

_Nooo I can get it out of him!!! let me do it!!!_

From: Nishinoya

_You'll just spook him, Tanaka! Trust me, I can do this!_

Daichi rolled his eyes, but said nothing more.

***

"Oi, Shouyou!"

Hinata turned around, smiling when he recognized Nishinoya's voice.

"Oh, Noya!" he called, stopping his movements as he began to lock up his bicycle. "I'm a little surprised to see you here so early."

Nishinoya didn't comment, instead smiling as he asked, "Hinata... if I ask you something, will you be totally honest with me?"

Hinata blinked a couple of times, dropping his grin a bit before agreeing, "Sure? I mean, I guess so. What's the question?"

Noya took a deep breath, "Well... I was wondering... Do you like Kageyama?"

Hinata laughed a little, "Sure I do! I mean, he's a big, stupid idiot, but he's my partner!"

"Oh, no, I meant--"

At that moment, the pair heard a fast pace thumping, and they both turned around at the same time, startled. In a flash, Kageyama went thundering past them, sprinting fast. Hinata gasped loudly and tripped over his bike pedal as he began racing after him.

"Sorry, Noya! We'll talk later!" called Hinata as he began racing after the setter, already panting as he desperately tried to catch up.

Nishinoya sighed. The bluntness of his question was not enough. But he'd find out soon enough just how the rambunctious middle blocker felt about their first-year setter.

***

"What do you mean you didn't find out?!" gasped Tanaka and Noya took a deep breath. 

"He didn't know what I was asking," he explained, "I asked him if he liked Kageyama, but he thought I meant as a partner. And then Kageyama came racing by and, you know, Hinata chased after him. So I didn't get to correct my question and ask again."

The dynamic duo had already set off home together, and the rest of the team were now having a sort of meeting in the club room.

"I told you guys," Daichi said irritably, "We should just leave it alone. It's not right to rush them."

"Besides, we don't even know for sure that Hinata likes him," Asahi finally interjected, "It wouldn't be right to force Kageyama to lay his feelings on him if Hinata doesn't even know his own feelings."

"Thank you, Asahi," praised Daichi, "He's right. Let's just leave this alone, okay?"

Sugawara looked incredibly sad. "Let's... just watch them closely, okay? See if we can find any signs that Hinata might like Kageyama, too."

The team agreed, and then the hunt for Hinata's feelings began.

***

A few weeks went by, and the entire volleyball team was preparing for a practice with Fukurodani when something strange happened.

"Man, I need a haircut!" giggled Hinata, and then he was reaching into the pockets of his shorts and pulling something out from them, "My hair keeps getting in my face!" He had a rather large elastic in his hand, something similar to what their coach, Ukai, would wear, and placed it around his neck before slowly pushing it up over his bangs to rest toward the front of his head, pushing away the fly-away hairs over his forehead.

"That's better!" laughed Hinata, and then he turned around to look at the team.

Everyone in the room felt their heart give a lurch. Hinata was smiling cutely, cheeks a little pink from the heat of the gym. His forehead was now clear in view, hair framing his face as it was forcefully held back. Kageyama felt blood leave his right nostril.

"Shit..." Tanaka whispered, turning around with wide eyes, "Maybe _I'm_ in love with Hinata?!"  
Everyone had to look away; nobody could stand the sight of the middle blocker, who looked so incredibly pretty in that moment. They all looked at their feet, feeling the beats of their hearts pick up. The only one who did not swoon at the sight of him was Tsukishima, who was currently telling Yamaguchi to stand up properly.

But Kageyama could not take his eyes off of him. While everyone else was feeling giddy at the cuteness of Hinata, Kageyama did not feel his heartbeat at all. Especially when the ginger began to look around worriedly, Kageyama wanted to kiss at the strained brow that was furrowed so gorgeously. Hinata was truly the very definition of beautiful. 

Kageyama's heart burst at that moment, and he could stand it no longer. He walked forward to a very flustered Hinata, and when the redhead looked up at him with worry, Kageyama almost kissed him right there.

"Kageyama?" gulped Hinata, "Was it something I said?"

"Come with me," ordered Kageyama, and then he was bold enough to lean forward and pick up a frail wrist, circling his fingers around it and telling his heart to calm down, because now he was _touching_ Hinata.

"Kageyama?"

The setter didn't answer, just continued to guide him outside of the gym, pulling Hinata along with him as they walked out of the building. Hinata was feeling a little unsure, slightly frightened when Kageyama did not give him a response.

Finally, Kageyama was pushing Hinata up against the back of the building, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking deep in his eyes.

"Kage--"

"Do you have someone you like?"

Hinata blinked a couple of times, slightly confused. "Wha--"

"I'm asking if you like anyone," repeated Kageyama.

"What do you--"

"Is... is there someone that makes... your heart go all "gwah"?"

Hinata finally understood, and he turned a deep shade of red. "K-Kageyama..."

"Do you... look at anyone in particular? Or maybe wish that someone was there when you're alone? Or... or maybe you think about a certain person so often that... you begin to think that you'd do anything to be with them?"

"Kageyama--"

"I... think those things about someone," confessed Kageyama, "All of those things. And... I get jealous whenever they touch someone else, or even look at someone else. I want to be the only one they look at," continued Kageyama, looking down at his feet and releasing Hinata's shoulders, "I want them to long for me, and only me... I want them to miss me and dream about me like I dream about them," Kageyama felt his throat close up, "Hey... that's love, right?"

"... Kageyama--"

"Do you feel that way about anyone, Hinata?"

The small ginger looked away, blushing hotly. Kageyama was so incredibly close to him. He could feel the taller boy's body heat, or, perhaps, it was just the sun, but he wanted to believe otherwise.

For a long time, Hinata said nothing. He simply looked down at the ground, heart hammering. Kageyama began to feel panicked and small, felt his heart readying itself for heartbreak with every silent second that went by.

But Hinata then whispered in the smallest voice,

"... Yes."

Hinata felt his heartbeat increase incredibly, and then he was looking up to look at the taller boy, eyes wide and scared as he started,

"Kageyama--"

"I'm in love with you."

Hinata's eyes widened impossibly wider, world shaky as his eyes met Kageyama's. The setter had a determined look on his face, eyes scrunched up and breathing steady, but Hinata knew him too well, knew that beneath the confident mask he wore, Kageyama was afraid.

"...Kage--"

But Hinata didn't finish, because then Kageyama was surging forward and kissing him. To say that Hinata was stunned was an understatement. He felt himself freeze up at the sudden warmth and wetness over his lips, couldn't believe that Kageyama was now touching him in a way he'd never imagined would come true. But this not a dream; Kageyama was really pressing their lips together and was really kissing him for the first time.

When he pulled away, the look on Kageyama's face was one Hinata had never seen before. He looked incredibly hurt, the confidence on his face incredibly gone. Hinata wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't. The words were trapped, buried in his throat. The two stood completely still, looking at one another. Kageyama waited for Hinata to say something, _anything_. 

But he didn't. Hinata said nothing, and when Kageyama saw the surprised and scared look on his face, he knew he'd fucked up.

Kageyama didn't want Hinata to see him cry, so he took a deep breath and began to turn away. The feeling in his gut of rejection and disgust that he got from Hinata was too much to handle. He was an idiot, he told himself, a complete fool for thinking that Hinata might feel the same way.

But he'd gotten no more than a foot away when Kageyama heard Hinata gasp, and then there were two small arms encircling him from behind, clutching onto his middle tightly, as though Hinata were afraid Kageyama would find a way to get away from him.

They said nothing for a while. Hinata continued to hold him, face buried into Kageyama's back. Kageyama stood there, looking down at the two arms wrapped around his middle.

"... I'm in love with you, too... I think."

Kageyama's eyes widened and he began to turn around, but Hinata squeezed tighter.

"D-Don't look at me... just listen."

Kageyama obeyed, standing still.

"I... I look for you outside of practice," Hinata confessed, "I thought I did such a good job at hiding it... and I started to practice by myself extra hard so that... so that you'd notice me. I wanted you to look at me... and whenever you would be waiting for me at our usual spot to eat lunch, I'd secretly watch you from afar, just so that I could look at you. You're so cool, Kageyama. I knew I liked you, but... I didn't know how you felt. So I didn't say anything... I just prayed everyday that you wouldn't get a girlfriend and that maybe... maybe you'd look my way at least once the next day."

Hinata hiccuped, and Kageyama felt a sudden wetness at his shirt. Hinata had begun to cry.

"I love you, Kageyama. I love you a whole lot," Hinata sniffed and turned his head a little more so that his voice was slightly muffled, "I'm so happy... so happy..."

Kageyama finally turned around in Hinata's arms and began to hug him in return. He closed his eyes, entangling a hand in Hinata's hair, brushing over the elastic that was still nuzzled there. His heart had been beating so fast, and he wished it would quiet down. Hinata nuzzled into his chest a little closer, suddenly giggling.

"Your heart is beating so fast... is that for me?"

Kageyama's eyes snapped open, and he backed away from Hinata again to look in his eyes. Hinata thought he'd crossed a line, but then his eyes softened when Kageyama became to come closer again, and this time he was more than prepared when their lips met again.

Rather than remaining frozen, Hinata began to kiss Kageyama back. He'd never kissed anyone before, but Hinata wasn't embarrassed. The two clumsily kissed, inexperienced, but neither of them cared. For a first kiss, it was incredibly sweet and romantic. Hinata reveled in the feeling of Kageyama's big, warm hands in his hair and clutching his back, pulling him closer so they were flush against one another. Hinata raised his hands and rested them around Kageyama's neck, working his lips slowly and softly against Kageyama's. 

For such a wide smile, Hinata had tiny and soft lips, Kageyama noted. The older boys' body felt small against him, and Kageyama felt very protective of him as they kissed. Hinata's body warmed him and made him want to never let go of the redhead that had stolen his heart.

However, at last, they parted. Kageyama kept his body close, staring down at the much shorter boy. Hinata had begun to smile at him, looking up at him sweetly. And at long last, Kageyama was able to brush his hand over Hinata's forehead and leave a sweet kiss there. 

Hinata blushed at the action, but said nothing. Nothing at all could ruin the tender moment that the two were sharing, and for the longest time, the dynamic duo stood in each other's arms and studied each other's features without any worries, for they were both in love.

And later on, when the pair would confess to their team that they had sprung a romantic relationship, Daichi would not laugh in his team's faces for being right about waiting to let the two of them work it out on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the read!


End file.
